1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for mixing a frozen dessert in which various condiments and flavors can be mixed in a given portion of a frozen material such as ice cream to form a smooth, soft frozen delicacy, and wherein milk or other liquids can also, if desired, be mixed with the ice cream to form a conventional semi-liquid milk shake. In particular, the invention relates to improvements in means incorporated with the mixing cone for sealing the top of the mixing cone and closing the lower dispensing port of the mixing cone so that the mixing cone can retain the liquid material such as milk as it is being mixed with the frozen material. Further, the invention relates to means for holding a cup beneath the dispensing port of the mixing cone to hold the cup in a stabile position for dispensing of the mixed product from the dispensing port of the mixing cone.
2. State of the Art
Machines are well known in the prior art for mixing and transforming a hard frozen ice cream product to a substantially soft, smooth, creamy product which is superior in quality to conventional soft ice creams. Such machines are disclosed in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,965 and 5,067,819, issued Dec. 4, 1990 and Nov. 26, 1991, respectively, in which a variety of condiments such as pieces of candy, fruit, nuts, cookies and other flavors can be rapidly mixed with the ice cream in single serve portions.
As a result of a search of the relevant prior U.S. patents, the following patents were found which relate to similar machines of the type to which the present invention pertains: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,626,132; 2,626,133; 3,061,279; 4,448,114; 4,506,988; 4,548,508; 4,637,221; 4,647,214; 4,693,611; and 4,708,489.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an improved system for effectively closing the mixing cone when the mixing auger of the frozen dessert mixing machine is positioned within the mixing cone so that a liquid material such as milk, carbonated drinks and fruit juices can be mixed with a frozen material such as ice cream by the mixing auger in the mixing cone without the liquid mixture being ejected from or otherwise escaping from the mixing cone during the mixing of the frozen material and liquid material in the mixing cone.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a novel means and mechanism for holding a cup, and in particular a light weight plastic or paper cup, beneath the dispensing port on the mixing cone.